


God Eater's End

by Mistresskabooms



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It's Gwyndolin. Gwyndolin is trans. Although it's not brought up, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: The Ashen one makes her way to the saint of the deep, hidden within the once great Anor Londo.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	God Eater's End

**Author's Note:**

> Gwyndolin deserved better, so I'm giving her what she deserves

The first thing that came to Sephina's mind when she entered Anor Londo was the putrid smell of rotting flesh. It was almost enough to make her vomit, but her time in the cathedral had dulled her sense of smell to this sort of thing. She had wondered how long ago this place had fallen, how it must have looked in its glory days. She couldn't say for certain, and she didn't have time to think about it either as a fireball whisked by her head. Quickly pulling out her greatsword and it's accompanying dagger, she dashed towards the offending deacon and impaled him on her sword.

That seemed to alert the rest of them to her presence. So be it. She flung the deceased deacon off of her greatsword, knocking another pair of deacons off balance before running at them. With a single swing of her blade, the two deacons crumpled to the floor. Another fire ball whizzed past her, bursting on the wall behind her. Growling, she threw her dagger into its chest. As the deacon fell to the ground, a fireball hit her square in the chest, knocking her into the wall. Sephina spat the blood that gathered in her mouth, quickly rolling out of the path of another volley of flames. She made a mad dash towards the profaned holy men, grabbing her dagger off of the corpse of their fallen brother and slicing the throat of one of the deacons with it. The final deacon clumsily swung his candlestick, only to be caught by her dagger as her greatsword plunged into his chest. With a final gurgle of blood, the priest's body Crumpled to the floor.

She held her hand over where the fireball struck her, wincing as her hand touched the charred flesh beneath her armor. With her other hand, she grabbed the flask on her belt, taking a small sip of it. She would never get used to the overwhelming warmth of estus, but she couldn't say she wasn't relieved to have it. She had a good idea what had awaited her in the next room. She steeled herself. Today, the saint of the deep would fall.

She stepped through the fog gate, and recoiled at what she saw. The visage of a woman, draped in robes with her eyes covered by a crown, puppeted by this… thing, this… abomination. The woman's visage lifelessly grabbed a spear, letting out a wretched shriek as the puppet lifted it to the sky. Dark orbs began to materialize around Aldrich before homing in on her. Sephina rushed through the projectiles, not even stopping as they pelted her armor, and plunged the blade into the beast. A guttural groan erupted from the puppet's mouth as it swung at her. Sephina rolled beneath the creature's swings and responded with a slice to the creature's true form. Aldrich slammed his spear into the ground, creating a rift beneath him as dark energy swirled about. Sephina was quick enough to roll away from the ensuing blast as Aldrich sank into the ground. Taking this time to take another sip from her Estus, she glanced around the room. There was no way Aldrich could resist such a tasty, soul filled morsel as herself. It was only a matter of time until he popped up again.

Sure enough, the beast arose from the earth between two of the pillars, aiming his spear to the sky and using the woman's arm to nock a conjured arrow to an invisible string. As he shot it into the air, it split into thousands of arrows, pouring down like rain and littering the ground in front of him. Sephina made a mad dash out of the path of arrows, bringing her blade down upon him over, and over, and over. When the beast cowered into the floor once again, Sephina had gotten careless. The blast of abyssal energy knocked her to the ground. She rolled back onto her feet just as the saint rose once again, cinders lining his body as the spear burned with the fury of a lord of cinder.

\---

It was like a murky, dreamless sleep, almost. That was the only way Gwyndolin could describe it, a slumber without rest, nothingness. Thinking felt like swimming through mud, and feeling had left her.

Until she felt a sting on her arm. Her mind struggled to register it. It felt dizzying, and it would be so easy just to ignore it. To go back to her slumber.

Then she remembered where she was. Forcing her mind to focus on the pain, to hold onto it and not let go. She felt some form of clarity return to her, as the sounds of fighting muddily echoed around her. She could feel her body moving against her will, her arms grasping at... something. She didn't know what. She opened her eyes, with great difficulty, to peer through her crown. Her vision was cloudy, but she could make out flames rising around her, and a figure dancing through them. 

Another strike, and the pain became more intense. If she could, she would scream. Her vision became clearer, clear enough to recognize where she was. Her hearing sharply picked up a scream to her left. Without her own input, her head turned to the source of the screaming. Her arms slamming whatever she was holding into the ground. She felt herself sink below the surface and into the abyss. Her mind started to slip away again, everything getting duller.

Then another jabbing pain brought her to reality again, her vision sharper than ever, and her hearing matched it. She saw a warrior, clad in light plate armor, dancing through arrows. Her hands leveled her spear to the mortal, ready to strike. It took all of her strength to move her arms just enough to throw the soul spear off course. The mortal then sprung at the beast, slicing it's body once again. She felt her strength returning. She needed to bide her time. It's unlikely the bastard noticed her return to consciousness … she could use that…

Another swing, her strength returning once more, and the beast swiped the woman away, knocking her to the ground. There was a huge gash across her torso. She wouldn't last much longer. Gwyndolin knew she had to act now, or it was back to square one. As her hands raised the spear into the air, she used all of her strength to wrest control of herself from Aldrich's grasp. With a ferocious scream, Gwyndolin plunged the spear into the God-eater's foul heart. She could feel his body writhe around her serpents, slamming her head into one of the stone pillars before finally falling to the ground. The god eater was dead, and his grip on her body was freed. Her body and mind were her own once again.

She groaned as she pulled herself from the Devourer's maw, sludge covering her body. Using whatever strength her body still had, she propped herself up against the walls of the chapel. She turned her head to the warrior and sighed. She was dead, likely having bled out from her wounds. But she knew she would return for his souls.

They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
